


Inventions And Enchantments

by aban_ataashi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, also taking the chance to practice some first person pov, i love the new update and the fact that nadia is an inventor, so i wrote a little piece with some bonding between her and my mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Mechanics and magic. The two practices are very different, but Nadia and Eveline find they go together perfectly.





	Inventions And Enchantments

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things happened in the new update, and yet the only one I can think about is the fact that Nadia is canonically an inventor and has her own workshop in the palace. Of course I'm going to write her and my MC being nerds together. Enjoy!

The door to the library is quite a magnificent thing. Sturdy and elegant, with so many interlocking mechanisms and safeguards, it’s obvious that to craft such a thing is no easy feat. Breaking through it without the proper keys must be an even more difficult task, even with magic. From the moment I saw it, I’ve wanted to study it in more depth. I haven’t had the time for it yet- not to mention, it might be frowned upon if I were to begin picking apart locked doors in the royal palace. Still, every time I enter the library I take a moment to admire the intricate handiwork.

Learning that it’s Nadia’s handiwork only makes it that much more interesting.

“Eveline?”

The Countess’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts. She floats down the hallway, studying me with her signature unreadable expression. “Do you need the library? Here, I can let you in.”

“No, that’s okay,” I tell her. “I’m actually here for the door. It really is impressive, you know.”

A faint blush rises to her cheeks, and she averts her eyes. For someone so distinguished, she always seems rather surprised at a compliment. For once, however, she doesn’t brush it off. “…Thank you. This project was particularly time-consuming. I admit, I am pleased with the results.”

“You should be!” I say enthusiastically. “All the mechanics! And to do it all without magic! How did you manage to get all the systems in place?”

We spend a few more minutes in front of the door as Nadia describes the various gears and connections. The conversation gradually becomes more animated, until she looks at me with a sparkle in her eye. “Would you like to see more?”

 

Nadia’s workshop is tucked away in one of the towers, and as I enter I can’t help but marvel at the organization. Shelves and baskets of various metal tools and parts fill the room, all labeled and in line. It’s a far cry from my own messy work table back at the shop. I’m almost afraid to touch anything.

Nadia watches me quietly. “You may look around, if you like. I don’t have much in the works at the moment. Just a few trinkets.” She seems almost self-conscious, and I wonder if she’s brought anyone else up here before.

“I love trinkets,” I say warmly. “Please, show me everything.”

The workshop is not large, but it contains a multitude of creations. Along one wall is a row of clocks, some tracking time while others track the lunar cycles. In one corner of the room sits a collection of handheld telescopes, each a different size. The adjacent wall is papered in blueprints covered in Nadia’s handwriting- not the elegant script I’ve seen in her letters, but an informal scrawl of notes and abbreviations. I recognize one of the papers as plans for the library door, and am able to match a few of the others to various fixtures I’ve seen around the palace.

Nadia answers my many questions with both expertise and patience, her eyes flickering back to my face every so often to gauge my reaction.

All of her inventions are fascinating, but in the end my attention is drawn to a table that holds a collection of small, delicate-looking machinations lined up in neat rows. They’re shaped like various small animals- dragonflies and birds and frogs, all fashioned from shiny silver metal.

“Ah. Those are more toys for Chandra,” Nadia explains, reaching out and plucking a dragonfly from the table.  She winds a small gear on the back, and the dragonfly’s wings begin to flutter. I let out a delighted laugh, taking the small toy from Nadia’s hand.

“Can it fly?”

The questions surprises Nadia. “It’s a bit heavy for that, I’m afraid.”

I purse my lips, studying the small figure. “May I?” Nadia nods with mild amusement, and I turn the dragonfly over in my hands, running my fingers over the cool silver metal. I may not understand all the gears and connections, but enchanting objects is something I have more than my share of experience with.

Once I’ve familiarized myself with the metal’s texture, I grip the dragonfly lightly and focus on the gravity pulling it down, gently tugging and twisting the force until I’ve convinced the stubborn energy to change directions. The dragonfly shift slightly under my touch, and with a satisfied smile I turn the gear once more and release the toy. It floats upward a few inches and then halts, hovering evenly as its wings flutter.

Nadia’s eyes widen as she looks at the small toy with wonder. “ _Marvelous,”_ she murmurs, and I rub the back of my neck, suddenly sheepish.

“It’s nothing, really. Customers love charms like this, but it’s not as impressive as the more advanced studies of magic.”

“Nonsense,” Nadia declares, giving me an imperious look. “I’m impressed with it, therefore it’s impressive.”

A smile pulls at my lips, and I turn my gaze back to the toy. “Well, the charms do have their uses.”

“Such as?”

For a moment I hesitate; it’s not often I get the chance to discuss such things outside of the shop, and I’m surprised to find myself a bit self-conscious. But Nadia looks at me expectantly, so I twist off my ring and hold it out. It’s a simple thing, a small brown stone set in a copper band. “This is one I made for myself. It glows if I leave the house without my coinpurse. I was forgetting it every day until I made this.”

Nadia plucks the ring from my fingers and looks it over, a thoughtful smile on her lips. “How very useful. I’d love to see more of your creations. After all, you’ve seen mine.”

Her smile is encouraging, and soon I’m describing the many different things I’ve made for myself and others. There’s a compass I modified to point to a certain part of the city rather than north- a trick I picked up from Asra. There’s a stack of parchment back at the shop that I enchanted to fill itself out with words I speak to it; useful for taking notes, although no matter how I try to tweak the spell, any sketches that are requested are of surprisingly poor quality. There’s the clip I wear in my hair which, I admit with mild embarrassment, is the reason my hair is unaffected by humidity.

“At the moment I’m working on a new shawl. I believe if I can enchant the embroidery just right, I can make something that stays dry in the rain and never loses warmth. But the magic is tricky. It may take some time to get it just right.”

“I hope you make progress,” Nadia says, her smile turning playful. “Considering our tendency to get caught in the rain, it certainly seems we could make use of such a thing.”

“We do tend to have the oddest luck on our outings.”

“Too true.” Nadia’s joking expression turns contemplative. “We’re running through our poor carriages. Perhaps I could make some modifications to make them sturdier…” Her words trail off, until her eyes snap back into focus.

“It’s settled, then. We each have our projects- I insist you take advantage of my workshop anytime you need it.”

“I wouldn’t wish to intrude-”

“You wouldn’t be intruding in the slightest.  I believe it would be helpful for us to collaborate. And I do enjoy your charms,” she adds, grabbing my hand and pulling me close with a teasing smile. “I could benefit from that kind of magic.”

“You don’t need magic to be charming,” I tell her, snaking my fingers through hers. A soft giggle escapes her lips, and she leans over and plants a soft kiss on my cheek.

“Now, let’s go find Chandra. I have a feeling she’ll be delighted with her new toy.”


End file.
